Heartache
by Kaitlin Green Astro Ranger
Summary: Z thinks about her love to Sky...


**HEARTACHE**

_Disclaimer: __ I don't own power rangers… maybe one day…_

_Author's note: __this fic is about Sky and Z, I love this pairing, it takes place some days after Endings Part 2. please review_

_18__th__ April 2025_

Dear diary:

Why he had to leave? Why?

Jack just left us without saying goodbye; maybe his love to Ally was strong enough for leaving his friends, his team… and leaving me… we were so close like brother and sister but he didn't tell me nothing, absolutely nothing… he just leave.

Now I feel like an orphan, my parents died when I was little but Jack was with me, for cheering up me…but he just left. Why?

Everybody on the academy wants to cheer up me, but they don't understand how I'm feeling, this loneliness is killing me, I have to get to the idea of work without Jack as a team, now I have a new team, new friends, and a new found love but he doesn't know anything about my feelings…he'll laugh at me if I tell him something, I can see his face if I tell him… I'm sure that he's in love with Syd so I don't have any chance with him…

Maybe, one day I'll tell him my feelings…but not today.

See you!

Z

24th April 2025

Dear diary:

Why the love is so complicated?

I've told him my feelings a few minutes ago, and he just stared at me, blushed into a deep red and run away.

Why am I that silly? I've done a really big mistake.

I told Bridge what I did and asked him for reading Sky's aura for knowing what he feels, but he couldn't find him anywhere, he just run away from us…

See you!

Z

22nd April 2025

Dear diary:

I've talked with Bridge again and he told me that Sky was avoiding him too (maybe he knows what Bridge is going to do with him) so he doesn't know anything.

I found Sky at the gym this morning, he was training hard and I asked him to join, he only nodded.

I tried to talk with him but he was ignoring me. Why? Why he doesn't give me an answer?

I have good news, I've seen Jack today too, I told him what happened and he was the one who started to laugh. He couldn't believe it!! He said: "you? Asking for a date to a boy? You must be truly in love with him for doing these crazy things…" I started to cry over his shoulder… because my heart hurts a lot, Jack was hugging me while I was crying until I finished.

"And what about Ally and you?" I asked him…"I'm not in love with her, she's just… a teammate. You know that I love someone who doesn't love me, Z… Syd likes Sky, not me…" he said. "I think you have a chance… you won't regret it…" I told him, he doesn't know that Syd told me one night that she was in love with him; I hope he'll ask her out soon.

Syd has just arrived to our quarters, see you!

Z

2nd May 2025

I have some news; I'll start with the good ones…:

Jack came one day to the SPD Academy looking for Syd, and they talked. Jack found the courage to ask her out! And she said yes! I really hope that their relationship would work out, they're so different but I can see the love that they share for each other.

Other news! Bridge has girlfriend!!!! He's dating with a girl of the C-Squad. I can't believe it!! He has a couple!! I wonder what she saw in him… maybe his buttery toasts (grin)

I can't believe that Sky and me are the only singles at the squad… but… he's still ignoring me… some weeks had passed and he doesn't tell me anything. I have a terrible heartache… would it heal sometime?

Z

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

18th May 2025

Dear diary:

A month has passed without an answer from Sky. Syd and Jack are doing well with their relationship like Bridge with his girlfriend. I really envy them… why Sky didn't give me an answer? Why?

Z

1st June 2025

Dear diary:

I have good news!!!

Sky and I finally talked!!!!!

He told me first he was sorry about ignoring me for almost one and half month, he wanted to clear his heart and mind.

He admitted to me that he had feelings for Syd on the beginning, and he thought when I told him my feelings that he still had feelings for her. Also he told me that he was scared when he discovered his feelings for Syd weren't true ones. He was really happy when he knew that she was dating (at least) with Jack. All of us knew that they were made for each other.

He told me too that Bridge talked with him a few days ago seriously about he was hurting me with his silence, that I was crying every night before sleep(it wasn't totally truth, but I've cried many nights) and he was worried about me, but still scared about his feelings for me.

He looked like Bridge when he starts to talk about something, but he was really cute with his face red like his shirt (grins). When I placed my fingers on his lips for silent him he kissed them gently and I blushed too…" you look really cute when you're blushing Z…" he said." You too" I answered. I stared at the floor with embarrassment with tears on my cheeks, and he took my chin and lifted it, looked into my eyes and told me "I love you…" and kissed me on the lips! I felt butterflies inside my stomach. Then I looked at him too and I told him "I love you too…" and I kissed him too in the lips.

So now we're officially a couple. It's strange. Because we hated each other when we met and now we're in love.

Somebody told me that between hate and love there's a little step, now I know that it's true.

I have to stop writing or I'll be late on my first date with my charming prince.

Z


End file.
